The Ice Queen and the Snow Child
by Lion3
Summary: Elsa had never considered herself the mothering type. That is until her cousin Arion left her and Anna the task of protecting an abandoned 6 year old Elise who also has freezing abilities. Elsa quickly grows to love Elise and teaches her to control her powers, but when Elise's parents suddenly demand the return of their daughter, what will Elsa do to protect "her child" from them?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The freezing winter air slashed through the cold, wolf moon light night. Two figures rode a gleaming white mare, running in a great hurry. Little did they know they were pursued by a 13 year old rider. His grey stallion and midnight black hair made him near invisible and allowed him to track the suspious characters without detection. As the two hooded people came to a stop, the boy remained in the shadows, taking notice of the small bundle in the woman's arms. They began talking.

"This should be a good spot," the man said in a gruff tone.

"Little demon won't make it through the night. If the wolves don't get her, the cold will," the woman agreed in a heartless tone.

The young man realized that the bundle was actually a child, a baby.

"Little ice demon more like it! Just dump it here and lets get out of here!" He growled. The lady left the child out on a rock, easy for any predator to find.

"See ya, you little freak!" She laughed cruely as they took off into the night. They boy was appalled by the cruelness and the inhumanity of those people, abandoning a child to die in the woods.

As the child began to cry, he heard the distant howling of wolves. He quickly walked over to calm the child. Making a decision, he carried the child and mounted his horse. He couldn't leave the child to die out here. The two rode off into the night. As they continued, he began to understand what that man had ment by 'little ice demon'. You see, his own cloak began to freeze, but it wasn't the weather.

The baby had grabbed his cloak and froze it.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Frozen**

**ch 1: A strange request**

In the Kingdom of Arendelle, within its mighty castle, Queen Elsa quietly paced back and forth in her private study. The door open slightly as Anna entered.

"Has he arrived yet?" She asked. Elsa just shook her head.

The 'him' was Prince Arian of the Isles of Nightingale, their 19 year old cousin. He had sent them a message that he had an urgent matter and needed their help. The girls knew it was serious because the message had been sent by flacon, his pet Ronto, meaning he was already on the way when the message was sent and was rushing to Arendelle. The girls became increasingly worried over their favorite cousin. Arian was known for solving desperate situations by himself. It had been him who had suggested that Elsa wear gloves to conceal her powers. What could be so overwhelming that he'd need their help?

"What do you think could have overwhelmed him, Elsa?"

"I don't know Anna. But a problem that Arian can't solve on himself scares me."

As the sisters continued to discuss it, a servant arrived. He bowed.

"Your Majesties, the prince has arrived,"

Elsa asked him to send Arian in and dismissed him. The Prince of Nightingale entered a minute later. Arian was a tall, well built, young man. His black coat matched his midnight black hair and brought out his sapphire eyes. He appeared to be holding something under the cloak.

"Arian! It's so good to see you again!" Anna exclaimed, trying to give him a hug. Seeing as he was holding something, he passed.

"Arian, what's wrong? Your message said it was urgent!" Elsa question the prince.

"I need your help with something," he said, obviously out of breath.

"With what?"

Arian opened his cloak and both girls gasped. Sleeping in the nineteen year old's arms was a little girl, no older than 6 or 7. They looked at him spellbound.

"Care to explain?" Anna finally managed to get out.

"I call her Elise. 6 years ago, I saw her parents abandon her and left her to be eaten by wolves. I've been taking care of her in secret, but I can't anymore. I'm begging you to watch her!"

The sisters were shocked just as much as they were disgusted. Who would leave a baby out to be eaten? The child stirred and and opened her frost blue eyes, the same shade as Elsa's. She began shaking. Arian smiled at her.

"It's alright Elise, these are my cousins. This is Elsa and this Anna. Elsa can teach you to control it."

"Control what?"

Elise jumped from Arian's arms, revealing that part of his shirt to be frozen. And it was summer. Where Elise had landed, the ground began to freeze. It all made sense now: Elise also had snow powers. Elsa approached her, giving her a gentle smile.

"You're like me little one. You don't have anything to fear."

Elsa created little snowflakes, causing the little girl to smile and attempt it. She managed a few, but not much.

"So what do you say?" Arian asked.

"Alright, she can stay," Elsa replied


End file.
